Bonds and Envy
by harvestfactory15
Summary: Two sides. Two sisters. Two worlds. Alice Stratford is a Noah and she hates her sister Amy, what's more is that her sister is an exorcist. JasderoxOCxDevit. Warning: Lazy author doesn't really fix grammatical or spelling errors ;D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own -Man or any of it's characters, I do however, own my OC, Alice and her wonderful sister Amy.

...Hm... This chapter is going to be short and not go too far in to the story, it's just an intro chapter, so yeah...

XProfiileX

Name: Alice Elizabeth Stratford.

Age: 17

Date of birth: August 17

Zodiac: Leo

Education: 3

Affinity: 5

Battle Ability: 3

Mental: 4

Flexibility: 5

Beauty: 5

Jelousy: 5

Height: 162.5cm

Weight: 45 kg

Nationality: German

Memory: Envy

Personality: Alice is a very yandereish character. She doesn't like very many things but for the things she doesn't hate, she is obsessed with. From first impressions she may seem cold and bitchy but she can be cute and loving. She has an identical twin sister that is completely full of herself and Alice hates this but she's just as full of herself as her sister is, if not more. She is also pretty straight forward when she gets used to things.

Appearance: Alice is the Gothic Lolita type and always has a stuffed bear with her. She has knee length, straight, blond hair that sports a lacy head dress at the top of her head. She has long and thick eyelashes that surround her glowing blueish-silver eyes. People think that she's wearing too much make-up but she's pretty much allergic to all types of make-up so she actually isn't wearing any at all.

X End ProfileX

X BondsX

She thinks she's perfect, doesn't she? She's always been the favourite. I'm the pretty one...even though we're identical twins... I should be the favourite! But she's smarter than me, nicer than me, has the voice of angel, blah blah blah, it's all just a front! Now she's leaving to be an exorcist. Our parents didn't know, I wasn't even supposed to know! The only reason I do know is because I was a witness. It all started on that night. The night Amy became an exorcist and the beginning of my story...

*flashback*

Crash

"Uwah!"

I put my hands over my ears to prevent another one of my sister's shrill screams from penetrating my already aching head. It's been thunder storming non-stop for the past few days, it's also been shriek after shriek for the past few days as well. I hated my sister. She screamed every time there was a loud clap of thunder and every time someone would go rushing to her aid to comfort her. She acts all fragile and innocent. It really pisses me off! If she screeches one more time I'll cut off all of her blond hair in her sleep.

"What's with that creepy smile? You'll never find a boyfriend with a face like that~" Amy stuck her tongue out at me. Damn, she pisses me off! She wouldn't be so cocky if she knew what I was thinking.

"Your hair's getting long, Amy. How long have you been growing it, fifteen years? Wouldn't it be a shame if you woke up one morning with no hair at all?" I smile sweetly at her.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? You know, I can have mommy out here in 3 seconds. You remember which one of us controls this family, right? Here's a reminder; it's me~" I stand to my feet, pimp hand ready.

"Ack, Mommy!" Another clap of thunder fills the room, it seems to be closer than before.

"Damn it, would you just shut the hell up already?" I shout.

"Alice, watch you language!" My mother shouts as she enters the room.

"Tsk," Everyone here disgusts me.

"Amy, the Thompsons would like you to babysit Tyler for the night. father had a heart attack and she and her husband have to leave for the hospital in the next town over. Tyler is too young so they would like to leave him behind if they could. You think you can do it?" I don't understand why she even has to ask, my sister is going to be the little angel and say yes just to make herself look good.

"Of course, Mommy, tee-hee~" I hate that fake little laugh of hers.

"Thank you, sweet heart." My mother turned around and went back to the kitchen, oblivious to Amy's fake-ness.

"Fuck, I hate babysitting that little brat!" Amy curses as soon as mother leaves.

"Just get the hell out of here already, bitch!" I scream at her. I actually liked Tyler, I guess. He often played pranks on Amy so he wasn't too bad.

"Oh, you're hurting me feelings, sister dearest~" She gives me the finger before turning the corner and slamming the door behind her.

Hm, without my sister to fight with things are pretty boring. I guess I'll take a walk outside then, it's nice to walk in the rain, the thunder and lightning make it interesting too. I grab my coat and leave without telling anyone where I was going. It doesn't matter anyways because no one would notice that I was gone. The sound of thunder makes my heart beat with excitement and suddenly I feel the urge to hit something. It's weird, thunder has never made me feel this way before. The more I walk the hotter my blood boils and soon I fall into a trance of what almost seems like an easiness. I soon snap out of this trance when I hear a familiar scream.

"Quickly! Hide beside that building, I'll call you when it's safe to come out!" I turned around the corner in time to see my sister hide in between two near-by building's.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" A girl in a short skirt with dark green hair in two long pony tails kicked at the ground and a giant tornado appeared before her.

I heard an eerie screech above me that sent chills up my spine, it didn't feel bad, it felt almost electrifying. I looked up where at least twelve monsters were flying above me. They were huge and had what looked like giant guns coming out from their body. They started shooting at the girl with long green ponytails and she quickly avoided all of their attacks.

"Watch out!" I heard Amy screech.

From behind the green haired girl appeared more monsters. The girl was obviously caught off guard because before she could turn around one of the monsters rammed into her back and sent her flying to the ground. She landed on the ground head first. She started to sit up but it looked like she was starting to lose consciousness. My sister screamed more, never stopping, never taking a break and soon I fell to my knees. My head felt like it was splitting and my body felt numb. I looked over to my sister. My vision kept blurring but I could see that she was still screaming. Something was off though, her neck started glowing a bright green colour. The monsters above us also seemed to be unable to move. Was this because of my sisters screaming?

"Lenalee!" Amy stopped screaming but her neck didn't return to normal.

I looked over to my left where a boy with silver hair started attacking the monsters and destroying them one by one. I assume Lenalee was the girl with green hair because the only one's outside at the moment were her, the silver haired boy, myself, and my sister.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted. The boy continued to destroy the monsters and soon all of them were gone leaving the four of us out in the rain, alone.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" The boy named Allen asked the green haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and so is she." Lenalee pointed to my sister who looked extremely confused.

"Oh, hello there, My name is Allen." The boy with silver hair walked over to my sister and offered her his hand. She looked at his giant silver arm and moved back in fear.

"We're not here to hurt you! We promise. What's your name?" Lenalee gave Amy a look of reassurance.

"My name is Amy Louise Stratford...um..."

"Lenalee, me name is Lenalee, nice to meet you Amy~" Amy stepped closer believing what they were saying.

"You're probably wondering what just happened and we're going to explain it to you, because you're special Amy." Oh, she's special alright.

"Those monsters that attacked us just now are called Akuma, they came here looking for your innocence." Lenalee explained.

"My innocence...you mean my virginity?" I mentally head-desked myself.

"Hehe, no. You see, you're innocence is a weapon that was created to destroy Akuma but not the souls that reside within them. Akuma's are creatures created by people's sorrow and torment. A demon by the name 'The Millenium Earl' will trick humans into bringing someone they love back to life, but what actually happens is that the soul of that person comes back from the dead under the control of the Millenium Earl, and wears the humans body as it's own, killing the person who made the deal with the Millenium Earl." The silver boy explained.

"The Millenium Earl wants to destroy all of the innocence and the exorcists that use them. That's what we are, exorcists. You're one too, Amy. Only those chosen by God can wield innocence you are an accommodater and you're innocence seems to be a rare type called parasitic. It's a type that is with you from birth and acts like a part of you're body."

"This may seem sudden but we need you to come back to the 'Black Order' with us. We can explain this to you in more detail there ." Allen reached his hand out to Amy.

"Ch-chosen by God? Y-you mean I'm that important?" Amy asked with amazement in her eyes.

"Er- yes, but it's more than-"

"I'll go then! If God wants me to then how can I refuse?" Damn, this was a confidence boost from hell. I'm going to go out there and stop her.

"But one thing, Amy. You can't tell anyone. Not even you're family-" Allen tried explaining.

"No problem, no problem, I'll be glad to leave this hick town! Being an exorcist must be my destiny. I always knew I was better than everyone else-" I couldn't believe the thing's coming out of this girl's mouth.

"We-well it's nice to see that you're so confident, if you're so sure you want to leave then shall we leave tomorrow?" Allen asked.

"Yes, tomorrow, I'll spend tonight with my family and think of something to explain my absence..." Amy seems to have calmed down, maybe I should say something. But they said this is all a secret, what will they do to me if they know I know? What if these people are like some sort of mafia group and have to kill me? I'm too beautiful to die!

"Oh, shoot! I forgot that I have to babysit! Crap, I gotta go! I'll meet you two at the train station tomorrow at 11'am. Don't' be late!" Amy darted towards her destination without giving so much as a goodbye.

"Uh-wait! Uh...she's gone," Allen watched as she disappeared into the distance.

"What an excitable girl she was, recruiting her was easier then I thought it would be..." I don't think Lenalee was complementing her...

"Shall we go back to the inn then?" Allen asked.

"I think we should stay close to Amy and make sure nothing happens to her innocence," Lenalee suggested.

"You're probably right, let's see if we can catch up to her then." Allen and Lenalee started chasing after the direction of my sister and I silently ducked out and made my way home.

When I got home, as expected, no one knew that I was even gone. I made my way to my room and plopped onto my bed. Tonight was...interesting. My sister is an exorcist. She'll fight monsters called Akuma. She'll leave the house probably forever and my parents will have no idea what's going one. They'll be so worried about her that I'll probably turn invisible so even when she's gone she'll be all they ever care about. It makes me want to throw up to even think about it but I think I envy her...

"Tsk! Maybe if I fall asleep I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a bad dream...*yawn*...and maybe this splitting head ache of mine will go away..."

*end flashback*

But it wasn't a dream or nightmare, it was reality. Like I guessed, my parents are worried sick, they don't even know I exist. Amy said she would come up with an excuse but the best she could do was stay at a friends house for a couple of days. My parents walking through town asking where 'Cinderelee, potapeas lampchair the third' lived was the only amusing thing about this whole situation. My head-ache can't even be called a head-ache anymore. It feels like my skull is being split in two and I feel like crap and so emotional. I feel envious of my sister and how everyone loves her and her fake-ness. I'm envious of the people who aren't having their skull spilt in half. Envious of people who may have more than me. I feel angry and sad and I don't even know what, all at one time. I feel so awful I just want to kill someone. I've said this before but it feels different now, I feel like if I don't kill someone I might go insane if I'm not already.

Soon the pain in my head slowly started to stop. I looked up from under the blankets for the first time in days. The light shining from the moon revealed blood all over my pillow. I crawled off my bed and in to the bathroom were I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Wh-what the hell?" I traced my fingers over the marks on my forehead. I slowly backed up and out of the bathroom then returned to my bed. I rocked myself gently back and forth as emotions flooded my body. I had the urge to kill again, I wanted to kill, no, I needed to kill and so I made my way to my parents room and did the deed. There was one scream. Silence coming from the one who was already dead and a short scream from the other but only for a second before it was halted.

"He...hehe...hahaha... I-I did it! I-I killed someone, no, two people, my parents! Hahaha, wh-why does it feel so good?" I looked at the blood on my hands, thinking back to the bodies of my now dead parents... I felt happy... so why was I crying? Why were tears flowing out of my eyes non-stop. Why did I feel happy but couldn't shake the felling of being sad deep inside? I fell to my knees and started crying endlessly.

"Poor child, you must be so confused right now~" What the hell? I turned around to face the people behind me.

"Wh-who are you? Wh-what do you want?" I asked.

"I am the Millenium Earl and I want to see those nasty little tears removed from your pretty little face." What's with this guy? Why is he crying?

"You feel ignored don't you? You just want someone to show you affection *sniff*. You are a Noah, one of us, we will show you the affection your old family never gave you. The affection they didn't give you because of your sister the exorcist." Is he crying for me? Damn now I can't stop crying.

"This is all her fault! I'm better than her in every way!" He reached out his hand to me as I furiously wiped away my tears.

"I know, that's why you must join us in the clan of Noah as one of our family members. We will cherish you *sniff*~" I feel hesitant for only seconds and I grab his hand. It occurs to me that he's not the only one here. I look behind him and soon my heart starts racing.

"Hii, new family member, new family member, hii hii~!" I feel my face heat up as I look at the two boys behind the Earl.

Both of the boys look to be around my age, both holding a gun to each others head. The one standing on the right is a boy with dark gray skin and blond hair. His eyes are large and his mouth is sewn together, he somewhat resembles a ragdoll. The boy on the right has dark black hair and he too had dark gray skin. Both of the boys seem to be sporting a punk style.

"These two boys here are-"

"Yo, I'm Devit." The boy on the left says.

"Hii, I'm Jasdero and together we are Jasdevi, hii hii~!" What does he mean 'together'?

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt 3" The Earl gave the boys a cold look and they immediately backed up, clearly frightened.

"Hiiii, Jasdevi didn't mean to, hii~" Jasdero spoke for the both of them. I find the fright be cute so I can't help but giggle at the two.

"Seems like you're feeling better, so shall we go?" The Earl now addresses me.

"Uh..I... I suppose..." Go where? Soon a door appears behind the large man.

"Then let's go home 3" The earl is the first to walk through the giant door. The two boys look at me as if they're analyzing me and after a few seconds of awkward staring on my part they give me a mischievous smile and walk through the door. I don't bother looking behind as I walk through the door after them.

'Those boys are kinda cute~" and the two giant doors closed behind me.

XXX

A/N: So this chapter really sucks but it should get better after this. Once I get used to writing this story I will rewrite this chapter and any others I might need to rewrite.

Edit: There are some spelling errors and grammatical errors I will get around to fixing sometime later today~ My computers being difficult 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own -Man or any of it's characters. Nor do I own double rainbow man, but I wish I did, it would make good times~. I do, however, own my OC Alice.

Bwuahahahaha :D, I have written another chapter! Take that viewers! So...yeah... I'm tyring to keep up a habit of making each chapter over three thousand words. So far I've been sucessful as all of my chapters (...2) have been over three thousand words with this chapter being a little over three thousand five hundred words. Hooray! Now Imma go play Harvest Moon!... I'll fix grammatical and spelling errors later...

Chapter 2- Is Jasdero baked on sugar?

I followed closely behind the Earl. He was leading me to my new room and tomorrow he would introduce me to the others. He did come to my house in the middle of the night. Remembering this, a chill went down my spine. I no longer felt any sorrow for what I did and the urge to kill was still within in me but I didn't feel as fidgety as before. I felt... bored. I didn't really feel tired, I just wanted to find something exciting to do. I wanted to talk with those boys from before. Jasdevi. Thinking about them now didn't make my face feel warm but made my heart bounce with excitement. I started thinking of the things I would do when I saw them again. My train of thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Here you are little missy, your new room." The Earl stepped aside which gave me a good view of the room.

The room was a dark pink and there was lace everywhere I looked. The total style of the room looked girly yet dark with a Victorian look to it. It felt like I lived here my whole life and that I was returning here like I would every night. It felt warm and homey, a way my room back home never did. It definitely suited me. It's as if the room was made for me. I walked in with ease and plopped onto my bed where I fell to my back and looked at the ceiling.

"This room... it's nice. I kind of feel like a princess." The thought of being a princess and having everyone love me and come to my every beck and call made me giggle. Wouldn't it be nice to be treated like a princess... like my sister? The thoughts of my sister gave my mouth a bitter taste and I soon felt the same envy I felt before.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. Now get some rest so you can make a good impression for the rest of the family like you did with Jasdevi," The Earl tucked me in and left the room.

The thoughts of Jasedvi made me quickly forget about my other thoughts earlier. They were really cute. I just wanted to hug them so hard it would break all their bones. Just imagining the sounds of their bones breaking as I grabbed them tightly made me blush. I wanted to see them and I wanted to see them soon. I wonder what they're like? It doesn't matter, I think I'm in love~. I cuddled further into my bed and soon fell asleep with thoughts of Jasdero and Devit, flooding my mind.

I woke up early the next morning and prepared myself to meet everyone else. I quickly fixed my hair with a hair brush in the bathroom connected to my room. After that I waited in my room for someone to lead me to the dining room. I didn't know my way around this giant mansion yet so I assumed someone would be here to come get me soon. I got bored after a few minutes so I left the room and started roaming the mansion. Maybe if I was lucky I would bump into two certain boys~.

"Wow, this place is so big! I-I think... I might be lost..." Yep, definitely lost.

I walked around the mansion for what seemed to be hours. During the whole time I wondered around the house I didn't bump into one person. I was starting to get a little scared. What if I get lost forever and no one finds my dead body until it's old, wrinkly, and stinky? That would be a horrible first impression! I started panicking and called out to anyone who might hear.

"Earl, Jasdevi... um...Bobert," I repeated these names until I got tired and gave up.

"Would you by any chance be lost, my dear?" I turned around happily and ran into the arms of my saviour. He was a handsome man with curly hair and wore a posh suit.

"Uh...y-yes! I'm Alice..."

"I assumed so. You were supposed to be at breakfast half and hour ago. You are new here though, so it can't be helped that you got lost. I was sent to find you and bring you to meet everyone else. My name is Tyki." Wow, he's kind of handsome... but decidedly not my type.

"Hello, um... thanks for coming to find me..."

"No problem, now let's go." Tyki grabbed me by the arm and escorted me to the dining room.

~* At the Black Order*~

"You jerk! Who do you think you are?" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs. Several finders had to hold her back off of Kanda, not that it helped much.

Amy was being full of herself and was pissed when the young japanese man rejected her. She went to get breakfast and assumed that the men of the order would be tripping all over her so when nothing happened she started getting angry. She was looking around for somewhere to sit when she saw a vacant seat beside Kanda and decided to place her '_charm_' on him. Obviously, he was not impressed. She had finally had enough so she went in for the kill only to be held back by several finders who had witnessed the incident. Amy continued to kick at the finders but Kanda had already left *ahem*escaped*ahem* before she could lay a finger on him.

"Amy! You need to calm yourself down. This isn't a singles club to find men. Just take a breather and eat your breakfast, 'kay?" Lenalee rested a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"B-but... fine..." Amy was about to argue but decided against it and just pouted instead.

~*Back with the Noah*~

"...And this is..." Tyki pointed towards the beautiful woman who then stood up to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Lulubell and I'm an alcho-*ahem* My name is Lulubell." The woman then resumed her seat and continued with eating/drinking her milk.

"And last but not least is Road... but she doesn't seem to be here yet... I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later. Now sit, the servants will bring your food out." Tyki pulled out a chair for me and pushed me back under the table. What a gentleman~.

" Thank-you Tyki... uh..." I looked around the room for Devit and Jasdero but they didn't seem to be...

**_Bam_**!

"What the Hell?" I scream.

A large explosion sent crap flying everywhere, and me to the ground. I looked up and there was a large hole in the wall. Someone then lifted me from the ground, it's Tyki. He's really polite, almost too polite... he pulled me a little closer than I would have liked but I'm sure it was just a mistake, he must not know how strong he is.

"Yo, what's for breakfast?" Devit asks, oblivious to the giant hole he just made in the wall.

"Just bacon, eggs, pancakes, and explosions!" Tyki scolds them.

"Hii, I've never had explosions for breakfast before, what do they taste... oh...hii hii!" He then turned his attention to a bag of sugar on the table and started staring it down.

"It would be appreciated if you didn't make so much noise in the morning..." Tyki said while he clearly fighted the urge to hit them. Devit replied to this by sticking out his tongue.

"O-oi! Why are you holding Alice so close? You're too close!" Devit whipped out his gun.

"Hii! Too close, too close!" Jasdero repeated the same movement. Tyki held me closer

"Oh? Does it bug you?" Tyki asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Tyki you dumbass! W-we just don't want to see you getting freaky in the dining room!...W-we have to eat here!" They both said in unison.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if we go to my bedroom then?" (Tyki)

"D-Don't I get a say in this?" I ask.

"Now now, can't everyone just behave for once?" The Earl asked from the head of the table.

"Uh..." Tyki and Jasdevi uh'd in unison.

"Now let's get down to business shall we? A little birdy told me there were exorcists in Belarus and I figure this is a good time to show Alice what we do. Jasdevi, you take Alice with you to go destroy the innocence. Take care of anyone that gets in your way~."

"Are you sure you should let her go with them? I don't think that will make a good first impression..." Ack! No ,Tyki, I want to go with them!

"You're right-" No, no, no!

"What? Tyki you jack ass-" Jasdero and Devit complained in unison.

"You'll go with them, Tyki," Lord Millennium finished.

"I suppose that's fair enough..." Tyki sighed while putting his fingertips to his forehead.

"Hii, Let's go have some fun, hii!" Jasedro started doing a little dance where he was standing. Jasdero is too cute~

"I'll open a door for you. Have a good time, and you better not mess anything up~," Lord Millennium smiled eerily. Lord Millennium is kind of a scary guy. I don't want to get on his bad side.

And so he opens a door for us and we make our way through...

~* Still at the Black Order*~

"G-get this girl off of me!" Papers were flying everywhere as Amy tackled Reever to the ground in a hug.

"Tee-hee! You're smart and cute! Strike~." The rest of the science division workers tried as hard as they could to get her off of the section leader but, once again, to no avail.

"Is it going to be like this everyday?" Lenalee asked in the background.

~* In Belarus*~

"Whoa, that's a full rainbow. All the way. Double rainbow. Oh my God! Woah that's so intense! What d-does it mean?" Jasdero has been doing this for the last seven minutes and now he's even started to cry. This would be cute, but, there's no rainbows in site so I'm actually a little frightened.

"I-is he usually like this?" I ask Tyki.

"Yes, he is." He answered.

"Tyki, you Liar! He's not usually like this, he just had a crap load of sugar for breakfast. Now let's get this party started and go kill some exorcists! Wooh!" Devit tackled Jasdero from behind and they ran off.

"Let's go then," Tyki soon followed after them.

I didn't really think I would be doing this kind of stuff often. I thought that maybe killing my parents would be the last killing I ever made. Thinking about killing people regularly makes me feel... different. It isn't a bad feeling that's for sure. I feel like a really want to kill someone but it doesn't feel like me wanting it, it feels like someone else is telling me that I want it and it's a voice that's so convincing I feel like it's my own will.

"Oi, Alice hurry up! You're going to miss all of the action," Devit was waving for me to hurry up and follow, he looked impatient so I made sure to run quickly.

When I finally caught up to them they were all looking at something with a dark smile on their faces. I looked down to where they were looking and saw a group of men. Something about them looked familiar though. It was their uniform. They were the same uniforms that the exorcists from about a two weeks ago wore. The exorcists, Lenalee and Allen, I believe, wore them.

"Hii, why don't you two stand back and let Jasdevi take care of the exorcists, hii?" Jasdero and Devit were getting really worked up. So it's not just me with this intense desire to kill...

"No way, I'm joining in the fun too! But Alice, I really do think you should sit this one out and watch." Tyki looked over to me.

"B-but... Okay, fine." I really didn't want to but it might be helpful for the future if I just watch and see what they do, if they even do anything...

Without as much as a goodbye the three left me all alone to watch from afar. There's not much I can say about the fight. The exorcists they were fighting were very weak, new perhaps. There were three exorcists one for each of them and they couldn't even properly use their weapons. The first exorcist was taken out in mere seconds by Tyki, the other two exorcists weren't putting up much of a fight but I think Jasdevi was trying to play with them a little before they killed them. It wasn't much fun for them and soon they got bored and just killed the exorcists off. It wasn't much fun watching from afar either.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be," I jumped at the voice that came from behind me.

"Ah, Lord Millennium, when did you get here?" I asked the large man behind me.

"Just a few seconds ago actually." I followed behind Lord Millennium as he approached the three men.

Tyki held out three green glowing orbs to him. When he grabbed the orbs he would crush them. They would turn into dust and sparkle as the wind whisked them away. The innocence reminded me of my sister. Hm, I wonder if I'll have the pleasure of killing my sister... The thought makes me feel excit-

"Oh my God, it's turning into a triple rainbow! What does this mean?" Jasdero shouted from behind me.

"You still going on about that? There's no rainbows! what are you looking at?" I hear Tyki shouting at him.

"Is Jasdero baked on sugar?" I ask mostly to myself.

"Lord Millenium~" I hear a childlike voice.

"Ah, Road, nice to see you've joined us ~," I change my attention over to Lord Millenium.

There's a girl on his shoulder that looks to be around 14 years old. She must be the Noah that was missing at breakfast time. She seems to be close to Lord Millenium becuase she's hanging off of him like a monkey. She's pretty cute looking~. Soon she starts hanging off of Tyki and he doesn't seem too pleased.

"Hello, Road, you look like you're in a good mood today."

"Hey, Tyki. What's going on here, did you guys have fun without me?" She started pouting like a little child.

"Ha, hardly! These exorcists hardly put up a fight, we couldn't even keep them alive long enough to watch any suffering!" Devit answered.

"Hii, Yeah, it wasn't any fun at all, you didn't miss anything!" Jasdero looked really pissed. He seems quick to anger.

"Aww~... Oh, I forgot!" Road made her way to me.

"..." I feel kind of intimmidated by her even though she looks pretty harmless. I think I remember someone mentioning she was the eldest one of the Noah's. She looks even younger than me.

"You must be, Alice. You're kind of cute, you'll have to play a _game_ with me when we get home. I wasn't asking by the way~" She smiled at me with a childish smirk.

"Okay," The way she said game makes me think playing with her will be interesting.

"Oh, it will be~" She replies like she knows what I'm thinking... the smirk on her face tells me she does.

"Shall we go home for lunch then?" Lord Millenium asks.

"Yeah, I'm starving," is everyone's general reply.

Lord millenium then opens a door and we make our way back. I'm actually not too hungry. I'm bored as hell! I wish I could have done something. I doubt it would have been much fun but at least it would have been something.

"Oh, don't worry, more opportunities will come~" Road says to me as we both enter through the door.

~*At the Black Order*~

"What are we going to do with you?" Lenalee asked retorically.

"I can't help it! I didn't relize there were going to be so many cute guys here~" Amy turned her head as Reever walked past her. He avoided eye contact because if he were to look at her she'd be on his case about why he's taking so long to propose.

"Heh... I'm not saying you have to be some stick in the mud but I think you should be a little more mature. You can't be chasing after boys in the middle of a mission-" But it was no use, Amy had left to chase after Reever before she could finish.

"What are we going to do with her...?" She repeated once again.

~* Lunch Time!*~

The food here is really good! I'm not even finished lunch and I'm already looking forward to supper. I noticed that Lulubell has milk a lot. I wonder why she likes milk so much? Jasdero and Devit look absolutely adorable while they eat! It's getting too hard to keep this all in! I just want to cuddle them. Maybe I should tell them how I feel, but that would be akward. They barely even know me and I barely know them! Agh! I don't care I'm going to tell them right now and I don't care if everyone's watching!

"Everyone! I have an announcement!" Ack, out of all the times to make an announcement Road has to do it now!

"What is it?" The Earl ushered her on.

"Well... it's just that... Alice has a crush on Jasdevi!" **Ohmahgawd**! Soon everyone's attention was on me, they looked as though they didn't believe Road so they looked to me for confirmation... well, since it's out there.

"Not fair Road, I was going to say it when I was ready!" Everyone's eyes widened drastically. I heard Tyki, Jasdero and Devit choke on their food.

I felt a lot better now that I got that off my chest. Judging by Road's face I'm thinking she assumed that I would deny it but nope. I sat back down and continued to eat my lunch. It was quiet at first and everyone was still staring at me. I looked up from my plate and gave them all a look that said 'What, why are you staring?'. After a few minutes they went back to eating their food and there wasn't a sound, at least, not until Road started laughing her ass off.

"Oh, man! I like this girl, I really do. Forget about the food ,Alice. Let's go play a game!" I got up from my seat and left the room with Road. Before I exited I gave a quick glance to Jasdevi. They didn't notice at first and it looked like they went back to normal like nothing happened but when they noticed me looking they looked almost uncomfortable... but not in a bad way~.

Something tells me being a Noah will be interesting~

XXX

A/N: Um, it's a story and I'm betting that If you're reading this note then you probably read it. I want to hear from the readers how they like the story or how they think I could improve it, so please leave a review if you have the time :D ...if you don't then I'll eat you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own DGM or any of it's characters. I do however, own my OC Alice.

Okay, I planned to have this out earlier but the original chapter was deleted when I had to restart my computer to factory settings because my sister downloaded a game to my computer without my permission and gave my computer a virus... or something. Anyways...

Chapter 3- The morning after... or something...

"Ooow... what happened?" The back of my head is killing me.

I looked around my surrounding area. It isn't in the ark. There's crap lying all over the floor. Clothes, toys, people, empty bottles... People! I looked around and there were multiple people lying on the floor. They were alive but they were hungover. Was there a party or something? I can't remember anything from last night...

"Oh man, what happened? My head hur- What is this!" I looked to my left to see Tyki wearing a wedding dress. It took me awhile to absorb the picture but once it was there it was impossible not to...

"...Ahahahahaha! Oh man! What are you... actually, it doesn't look that bad on you..." It looks like a really expensive dress though...

"Are you kidding me? I look awful... in this colour!" Tyki stood up and started looking at himself in the closest mirror.

I looked around some more trying to figure out where we were. We seemed to be in a fancy room, in some sort of hotel. I got up and looked out the window. We were in a large hotel that looked to be located in a large city. How did we get here? Think, think, think... Let's see, got lost in... ate breakfast and met... Jasdevi and Tyki killed... then played with Road... playing with Road is the last thing I remember! I wonder if she has something to do with this... I wouldn't be surprised.

"Woah, Tyki! What's with the dress?"

"Definitely not your color, hee~!" I turned around to the familiar voices coming from behind me. Uh...

"What about you guys? Pink is definitely not your color... but it doesn't look too bad on Jasdero..." Tyki looked at Devit as if he was analyzing him.

"You're just jealous that you don't have the proper legs to pull off a dress like this!" Devit stuck his tongue out at Tyki while propping his leg on a nearby chair to show off his legs.

Jasdero and Devit were wearing short pink muffin dresses, that really, didn't look too bad on them. Devit was right though, their legs really did make the dress for them... Why are they dressed in wedding clothing? If they're in wedding clothes then... I didn't even notice until now but I was wearing some wedding clothes of my own, a tuxedo to be exact. A shine from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked down to my finger where a gold ring with a giant diamond rested. So if I'm the groom and Tyki is the bride... Jasdevi and Tyki must have been thinking the same thing, Tyki lifted his hand and sure enough there was a gold ring on his finger.

"Um, are we... are we married, Tyki?"

" I, I-I don't know... I think... Why am I in the wedding dress?" Tyki looked down and started playing with his dress again.

"W-well, what should we do? I don't want to be married you!" Tyki ignored me and continued to play with his dress.

"We don't even know if we're married yet. If we just remember what happened last night then we can solve this thing." That's right, I must remember something...

"Okay, what do we remember then?" I asked the group

"I don't remember anything..."Tyki rubbed the back of his head," What about the twins?"

"We don''t... Oh, wait a minute, we have a wet towelette from a restaurant called 'La Comida', must be a Spanish restaurant..." Devit offered me the towelette and continued to stare daggers, along with Jasdero, at Tyki.

"Alright, let's go to the restaurant and see if anyone recognizes us," I turned around and grabbed some random clothes off the ground and put them on.

At the restaurant

"So you saw us? What were we doing?" I looked down at the waiter that was trembling in fear at my gaze.

"U-uh, you had just come back from a wedding! You're wedding! How can you not remember something like that?" The little Mexican man backed away from my gaze.

"Who was the groom, do you remember?" I asked, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"I-it was him!" The frightened man pointed to Tyki. Ugh, of course! Devit and Jasdero intensified their death glare at Tyki and Tyki actually seemed uncomfortable.

"A-are you positive it was me?" Tyki asked nervously.

"Y-yes, you guys came in drunk or something, ordered some tacos and went back to your hotel to celebrate... your honeymoon..." The waiter backed up as far as he could into the wall.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-honey...?" Oh no.

"Th-thank-you... we'll be leaving now..."Tyki grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"T-Tyki..." Devit and Jasdero lifted their guns at Tyki while half laughing to themselves like crazy men.

"Now hold on, we don't know that we actually did anything! You guys were with us too! You were a witness to everything!" Tyki backed up into me and tripped on my foot, falling on top of me.

"Tyki, you bastard!" They started blasting their guns at Tyki, whom was still on top of me, might I add.

"Agh, you're going to hit Alice you idiots!" Tyki shouted as he started running around wildly.

"If they're the one's who are going to kill me, then I don't mind!" I got up from the ground and hugged them both from behind.

"Ack, get off of us." They swung me off their back and I landed on my bum.

"I don't get you two! One minute you're swooning over her and getting jealous of anyone that touches her and the next minute you're throwing her off you're back like she's a ravenous kindergartner!" Tyki shouted at them from his place behind a nearby lamp post.

"It's none of your business, Tyki!" The both of them shouted with red faces.

"Oh ho ho, could it be that even the lightest touch from her silky soft hands send a chill down your spine and energy to your manhood? Yeah, I know what that feeling is like, just last night I experienced the same thing with Ali-" A gun shot interrupted Tyki's little speech.

"T-Tyki! You're dead!" Devit and Jasdero said in unison once again as they continued firing at Tyki.

"Uh, I'm sure even if I was drunk, I would never sleep with Tyki, like, ever..." I said from the background.

"W-why do you have to say it like that?" Tyki asked from his hiding spot behind a baby carriage... with the baby still in it.

"The only one's I love are Jasdero and Devit~!" I threw myself at the two, only to be thrown off once again.

"Oh, you two are too cruel to me!" I pout at them with my biggest puppy eyes.

"Don't look at us that way! It burns!" The two clutched their eyes in a dramatic way to emphasize the burning.

"Guys, shouldn't we be figuring out where we are and how to get home?" Tyki asked.

"The Millennium Earl will come to get us, hee~!"

"Well, the last thing that I remember is playing with Road, so if she has something to do with this then she's probably thought of a way to make it hard on us..."

"Oh, is that the last thing you remember? Now that I think about it, the last thing I remember is walking in on you and Road playing a wedding game. Road tried to marry me to you..."

"Then me and Devit walked in and we got in a fight and then everything went black..."Jasdero continued.

"This is definitely Road's fault. So... what should we do?" Devit asked.

"Well, we have to get a ride home... or something. We'll rent a wagon... or something" I don't have any money on me...or something.

"Who has money?" Silence...

"We'll have to hitch a ride..." Tyki sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

Somewhere in the country

"Why is everyone such an asshole?" Devit shouted from behind me.

We walked out of the city and found a pretty busy country road, it didn't look like anyone was going to pick us up. There were a few men that looked at me but they had a family with them. There were also men by themselves that would looked willing to pick me up but Jasdero and Devit would give them death glares if they looked for too long. It would be easier to get a ride if they would stop doing that... but I let them because it's too cute!

"We'll never make it home at this rate!" Tyki gave his deadliest glare to Jasdero and Devit, "Maybe if you two would stop getting so jealous, some horny old man, would have picked us up by now!"

"Shut it!" They both shouted in unison.

"Ah, a wagon!" Down the road came a wagon with a large woman steering. As soon as she saw me, she gave me a dirty look.

"Heehee, remember those other women you tried to get a ride with? I don't think other women feel comfortable around you..."

"What? Why? I haven't done anything!"

"They feel threatened by how hot you ar-... Uh- I mean- by how hot it is... outside... uh and babies... seventy-four... and uh-" Devit started stuttering for words.

"Yeah, nice save there Devit," Tyki said in a sarcastic tone.

"I never thought I would have to do this but I guess now is better than ever," Tyki and the twins looked at me in confusion.

"What are you- Wow!" All three aw'd in unison as I lifted my shirt to reveal my... assets. The wagon suddenly stopped and the woman gave me a blank expression. I'm also pretty sure that Jasdero and Devit stepped up to get a better look.

"Get in." The woman said flatly. We crawlled in through the back in a small cramped area.

"What just happened?" Tyki asked.

"I've been told by a lot of people that I could make a straight women go gay, but I never really tried until now..." Tyki looked utterly amazed and Jasdero and Devit continued to stare at my now clothed chest.

"Devit, Jasdero, you can stop staring at her chest now..."

"I don't mind~," Of course, as soon as I said that, they looked away.

We drove for a couple hours and soon it was dark. The woman told us where we were and was going to make a delivery to a nearby town. After she makes her delivary she'll have to go back the way she came and we'll be on our own. So when she dropped us off in town we had to find another way to get home. It was already late at night so we probably wouldn't be able to find someone able to give us a ride. So that left us to...

"Where are you supposed to get a job?" Tyki asked.

"I could work at a bar or something like that. They're always looking for someone like me to serve the customers. And it's only until I can make enough money to rent a wagon... or something."

"We'll help too!" Jasdero and Devit said together.

"No one will want to hire you two! You're too stupid to live." Tyki said nonchalantly.

"It's alright, I can do it myself, you guys just wait somewhere nearby!" I shouted as I quickly walked away.

I made my way to a nearby tavern. The whole place smelt of B.O. and alchohal. As I walked by, men would turn their heads and spank my butt. Do I really want to work here? I made my way to the counter and the bar tender immediately dropped everything he was doing and gave all his attention to me... well, my boobs anyways.

"How may I help you young lady~?" The scrawny man asked my breasts.

"I was wondering if you could hire me, just for-"

"You're hired!"

"Don't you want to hear my qualifications?"

"No, it's fine! You'll be a waitress! Now go work!" The scrawny man pushed me out into the crowd of drunken men, "Go take orders!"

"Um, okay..." I waited around for someone to come in the tavern, I just got here so I don't know who's had their orders taken yet.

"Hey, girly! I'm ready to order over here!" A fat man sitting with his friends called for my services.

"What can I get you... darling?" That's how I'm supposed to ask, right?

"Ah hahahah! Bring us a Keg! Oh, and, I'd like a ham and cheese sandwich without the ham or cheese and extra mayonaisse. Hahaha *burp*" He wants a mayonaisse sandwich? I looked towards the other men at the table.

"I'll have you, without the clothes please~! Hahaha!" The other men joined in with his drunken laughter.

"Hehehe... I'll just go get the keg and sandwhich then..."

_Behind the bar_

"So, what are you going to do to get money then, Tyki?" Devit looked up to Tyki from his seat on the curb.

"I'm going to offer my services to the town's people~!"

"Heehee? Like random jobs?"Jasdero asked while playing with the light at the end of his hat-ribbon-thing.

"...Yeah, let's say that..." Tyki looked around with shifty eyes.

_After hours of woking and butt spankings-_

"I have the money you gu- WOAH!"

"Uh... hey... there, You're back early, Alice..."

"So... hey, there... where are your clothes guys?" Something tells me Devit and Jasdero aren't very good at strip poker...

There was a group of eight men sitting behind the bar I was working at. This included a shirtless Tyki, five half naked men and jasdevi in only their pants. Because of the type of pants Jasdevi wears I can tell they aren't wearing underwear. In the center of the men was a huge pile of money that looked like Tyki was going to win.

"... We're helping to raise money..." Jasdero said sheepishly.

I backed up a bit, "... Good luck you two," Lose, lose, lose!

~* At the black order*~

"*Huff*... That was *huff* A good work out..." Amy made her way to a nearby wall to give herself some support.

"I didn't know anyone could scream that loud. What an odd weapon... the ability to paralyze enemies through some sort of supersonic scream. This weapon sounds familiar..." Lenalee followed after Amy and took a seat beside her.

"I'm so tired... I hope I didn't hurt you too bad Lenalee, you look a little pale..." Amy said with a touch of worry in her voice.

"I- I'm fine, I just have a bit of a huge migrane... that's all, hehehe," Lenalee rested her head against the wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"Amy said with a panicked voice.-"maybe you should try resting for a bit?" Amy suggested.

"Right, i'll just sit here and rest up a bit..." Lenalee closed her eyes as she drooped back against the wall some more.

"Hmm~ Hmmm~ Hm~ Hmmm~ Hmm~ Hm~" Amy closed her eyes as she laid against the wall. Lenalee sat up and gave Amy a confused look.

"That song you're humming, What is it? My head is feeling better now. Maybe you're voice has a different power depending on how you use it..."

"You think so? Cool! I'm so awesome!" Amy cheered as she jumped to her feet.

""Heheh... Yeah, real awesome~..." Lenalee said as a sweat-drop fell down the side of her head.

~* Back with the naked people*~

"Aw, man!"

"What are you complaining about? We won!" Tyki asked as he finished putting on the rest of his clothes.

"I wanted to see Jasdero and Devit without any clothes on... Wah! Not fair!"I let my shoulders slump in dissapointment.

"Shut up, stupid woman!" Devit and Jasdero shouted from in front of me without looking directly at me.

"Ooh~! You guys are meanies!" I pouted while trying to get a hug from them, they dodged all of my attempts of course!

"Now, now, kiddies, let's settle down~. We have our money so we can finally leave! Let's go get that wag-"

"Hello~!" We all turned around to that, oh so, familiar voice.

"R-Road...!"Tyki looked at the loli menaceingly.

"I forgot where I left you guys last and it took me awhile to remember but then I did remember and I went to go get you but you weren't there so then I had to come find you guys. You're so troublesome, really~!" Road looked at us with inncoent eyes.

"W-We're troublesome...?" Jasdero and Devit asked while looking constipated or trying not to go bat-shit-insane.

"Yes, well then... let's go home!" Road turned around as a door appeared behind her.

"W-we... You... What are we-? We did all that work for nothing?" I asked.

"Well not for nothing! Think of how much candy you guy's could buy me!" Road giggled with excitement.

"Why would we give you money when you made us go through all of this?" Tyki shouted in her face.

" 'Kay uncle Tyki, too close. It's not my fault! If you guys just would have stayed where you were then none of this would have happened! Face it, this is all your guys fault,"Road said with a voice and face that showed she was being dead serious.

"... Take us home... Now..." Tyki said in an exhausted voice.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Road turned around and made her way through the door.

"I hate her so much right now..." Tyki said, as he too made his way through the door, followed by Jasdero and Devit.

Before I left through the door I reached for the papers in my pocket. I read over the divorce papers then folded them back up and put them into my pocket again. I had left to go get them during my lunch break. The lady at the town hall gave me a dirty look, I had forgotten that divorce was highly frowned upon.

"I'll get him to sign them tomorrow," I made my way through the door where Jasdero and Devit were waiting for me on the other side, back in the ark.

"Y'know Alice, if you want to see us without clothes that bad then I'm sure we could arrange something..." Devit said with a smirk.

"It's going to cost though, hee~"

"W-what?" I asked, feeling my face heat up.

"It was just a joke, Alice. Don't get so worked up~!" Devit and Jasdero smiled at me mischiveously before walking away.

"I'm going to go take a bath..." I said to myself as I made my way to my room.

~*X*~

A/N: Once again, sorry this came out so late! **Also, I just noticed in my first chapter that I said Alice was born august 27 and was a virgo. This is wrong. I had begun writing this story before I actually released it, so that is old information. Alice was actually born August 17th and is a leo. Imma change that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own DGM or any of it's it's characters I do however, own my OC Alice.

Long time no see. Anyways, I thought I would post a new chapter so here it is. School started up again and I have history! I love history *hyperventilates*!

Chapter 4- LOL, long explanations.

"Oh, Jasdevi, darling~!" Alice walked down the hallways looking for none other than her beloved twins.

Two dark shadows turned around the corner, opened a door, snuck in, and closed it quietly behind them. They could still hear her voice calling for them but it soon faded into the distance. The two boys started too relax and backed up farther into the room, looking for some sort of light switch. The blond twin traced his hands along the wall until his fingers could feel the little switch they were looking for. He flipped the switch and listened closely for footsteps. He looked over to his accomplice, when they were sure she wouldn't be able to find them they started to relax.

"That was a close one..." Devit sighed from over in the corner. Jasdero made his way over to his brother and started weeping.

"I don't want her to find us again, hee!" he continued to sob into the raveonettes shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright, Jasdero, everything's going to be alright..." the two began to calm down but when the door opened they started shouting bloody murder.

"Ah! Why are you two screaming?" Tyki backed up and covered his chest with his hand in an attempt to stop a nearing heart attack.

"T-tyki you dumb-ass! Close the door or she'll find us!" Devit and Jasdero started sobbing once again.

"Who?" Tyki asked, touching his finger tip to his mouth in confusion.

"A-Alice! She's gone insane!" Devit replied in a scared manner.

"What? I saw her coming this way just a few minutes ago, she looked fine to me."

"Ack, she's coming this way? Run!" The twins quickly stood and started making a run for the door.

"Jasdevi~!" Alice came running from the door. Jasdevi tried making a dash for it but she caught them in her deadly grip.

"Tyki, you jerk, help us, please!" They shouted in unison.

"Wow, the two of you asking for help and with a please? It looks like Alice is changing you guys for the good. I'll just leave you young lover's alone then..." Tyki smirked before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dammit, he knew she was looking for us!" Devit growled.

"Jasdero's too young to die, hee-hee!" The two of them tried squirming out of her arms but it was useless.

"What are you too talking about~? You guys are so silly, it's cute!" Alice started grabbing them even harder, almost to the point where they couldn't even breathe.

~Outside the room~

"Wow, there's a lot of noise coming from in there, I wonder what could be going on?" Road smiled evilly.

"Oh, just teenagers being teenagers. Hm, but now that I think about it, Alice has been acting strange lately..." Tyki replied with an amused expression.

"That's because she's getting used to her new life, I think she feels comfortable enough to let out her true self... A crazy chick. You should have seen her the other day when we went looking for innocence. The smile on her face while killing was like that of a child in a candy store. That reminds me, I need daddy to get me some more candy~." Road giggled before walking off.

"I never thought I'd say this but, good luck, Jasdevi, heh." Tyki ran his hand through his hair before following after Road.

~*At the order*~

"Oh, Reever, darling" Amy walked through the halls of the order whilst humming a tune. She was free at the moment so she made her way to where she always went when she had the time, to the science department. Amy turned another close corner and ended up bumping into someone else.

"Ouch!" The redheaded boy fell to the ground along with Amy, nearly landing on top of her.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" Amy sat up on her knees and started rubbing her behind.

"Ah, sorry about th- Uh..." The redheaded boy stopped in the middle of his sentence so he could concentrate on Amy's face.

"Uh, hey are you-"

"Strike!" The redheaded boy jumped from the ground, pulling Amy up with him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Amy shook him off and stepped back a few feet.

"I don't think we've met before, judging by your uniform, you must be an exorcist! My name is Lavi. So, uh, what's yours?" Lavi stepped back and started rubbing the back of his head.

"... I'm Amy. Have you seen Reever around here? Is he still in the science lab? Maybe he's bathing~." Amy started blushing at the thought.

"Um, I don't know... are you guys close?" Lavi asked in an interested tone.

"Yes, we're in Love!" Amy continued to blush while jumping in the air.

"Oh, really? Does he know he's in love?"

"Wh-what are you talking about, of course he knows! I've known him for over a month now, how can he not love me?" Amy grabbed Lavi by the collar and started staring him down.

"Oh, that's funny because last I heard he was engaged." Lavi grabbed her hands to stop her from choking him.

"..." Amy lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"H-hey don't cry, if you look that cute then I can't tell you I was only-"

"What do you mean he's in engaged! This is blasphemy!" Amy shot her head up and started giving Lavi the scariest glare no human being could ever muster. "Bring me to her so I can destroy her!" Amy continued to shake him fiercely.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Allen came out of the room he was previously in to investigate the commotion.

"H-help me Allen!" Lavi reached his hand out to Allen in desperation

"A-a-allen, is it true?" Amy tossed Lavi to the side and started shaking Allen by the collar.

"Ah, is what true?" Allen grabbed Amy's shoulder's in an attempt to calm her down. It didn't happen.

"Is it true that Reever is already engaged to get married?" Amy started panicking even more than before.

"Uh, I never heard anything like that. I don't think he's currently seeing anyone." Amy stopped thrashing the poor boy about and threw him off to the side, continuing to give Lavi her deadly glare from before.

"I-I was going to tell you it was a joke!" Lavi waved his hands in front of his face frantically, backing up to save his face from Amy's p.m.s. like fury.

"I'm going to kill y-"

"Amy, is that you?" A familiar voice called from around the corner.

"Reever~!" Amy dropped her deadly glare in seconds and made a run for her in-mind husband.

~*Back with Alice*~

"Agh, they got away!" Alice continued to skip through the hallways, looking for her two favourite twins. "Oh, Jasdevi, why do you keep running away from my love~?"

"No, she's going to find us again! Devi, I don't want her to suffocate us with her boobies again, hee..." Jasdero backed up into the little closet some more.

"Shh, she won't find us if you stop talking for 2 seconds!" Devit replied in an annoyed tone.

Alice turned her attention to the source of the whispering, the closet. "Hmm, where could they have gone... Oh well, I'll see them again tonight while I'm touching them inappropriately in their sleep~. It's time for dinner!" Alice continued to make her way to the dining room. In the closet, two stomachs growled.

"I-in our sleep? Jasdero's pure body has been tainted! Hee!" Jasdero started crying once again.

"Jasdero, we have to do something about this! We can't run from her forever. Imagine what the other's would say if they found out that we're scared of a girl! Dammit, Tyki would never let us live it down!" Devit held up his fist in determination.

"... I'm pretty sure they all already know..." Jasdero opened the closet door, looking both ways to make sure they weren't being followed by any psychotic, hormone driven, females.

"C'mon Jasdero let's go eat!" Devit cautiously started walking to the dining room.

"Devi, Alice is there! What if she touches Jasdero in bad places?" He caught up to his brother and grabbed the back of his jacket, in a meek attempt to protect himself.

"We're going to set her straight!" Devit shouted.

"Y-yeah?" Jasdero peeked his head around from Devit's back.

"Yeah! We'll make her know that we're the boss!" Devit shouted even louder.

"Yeah." Jasdero replied.

"We'll make her, scared of us! We're the guy's, we wear the pants!" Devit started walking in a faster pace, a hop in his step.

"Yeah, we'll show her, hee-hee!" Jasdero said in a confident tone.

The two strode down the hall in an over confident manner, totally looking like douche-bags in the process. Every step they took only made them even more confident and when they reached the door they both kicked it open with tremendous force. Everyone already sitting at the table gave them an annoyed look but then continued with what they were doing before, trying to avoid some sort of conflict as it would only make the two more rowdy. They strode to their usual seats which were right across from Alice. Then, the stare down began.

"Alright Alice, we've got some rules for you, we are the men and you are the woman so if we tell you to do something you do it!" Devit smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah, we're in charge, heehee!" Jasdero chimed.

"Haha, you guys are so silly!" Alice giggled.

"Hey, we're not joking, didn't you hear what we said?" Devit started to panic. They knew what they were going to do but what if she didn't agree? They hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, Jasdevi~! You don't need to remind us of how things work. You love me and I love you. If you ever leave me then I'll be sad!"

"Uh, okay?" Devit started shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Uh..." Jasdero looked to his brother with a confused look.

"If you ever leave me then I'll cut you! Then myself! That way we can spend all of eternity together my sweet loves~!" Alice continued to giggle like an insane maniac. At this point everyone at the table was deeply disturbed.

"...ohmahgod..." Jasdevi said in unison while backing up as Alice got up from her seat and started to approach them.

"I love you, Jasdevi~" Alice coo'ed in a dark voice.

"H-help? Boss, help us!" Jasdevi started backing up even faster, tripping on multiple chairs.

"Now, Now, crazy lad- I mean, Alice, it's time to-"*Bing*" Oh, the turkey is done~! Excuse me so I may prepare it!" The Earl smirked evilly as he left the room."

"No, where are you going? Stop her!" The two turned around and started making a dash for the door.

"I think that's revenge for making a giant hole in the wall awhile back..." Tyki smiled at the two before he returnted to drinking his whine casually.

"Jasdevi~!" before Devit and Jasdero could get away she pounced the two, sending them flying to the floor.

"Alice! This is a dining room, not a playground. Please take your seat."

"Aw, but Lulu, they're just so cute that I can't help myself!" Alice gave Lulubell the best puppy face she could muster but to no avail. "Fine, but if I never do it they won't remember!" Alice let go of the frightened boys and returned to her seat.

"Hee? Remeber what? What is Alice talking about?" Jasdero questioned curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing~!" Alice smiled at the Jasdero then returned to her seat, she started sipping her tea as if nothing happened.

"Dammit, women are weird!" Devit sat up and pulled his jacket up to properly fit his shoulders.

"Dinner's ready~!" The Earl returned to the room wearing his 'kiss the chef' apron.

"Hm, where's Road?" Tyki asked before starting his food.

"Ah, she won't be eating dinner with us tonight but she'll be here soon rest assured~." The Earl started piling food onto his plate.

For the most part, dinner was fairly quiet except when one of the twin's burped and the other would laugh. Everyone ate their dinner quietly, waiting for the moment when the Earl would announce his news. He always had something to share when they had a family dinner. When everyone was finished their dinner's they awaited desert to be brought out. It was during this time that the conversation everyone was waiting for, started. The Earl cleared his throat and started to explain the reason for a family dinner.

"It seems that Road is running a little late so I'll start the meeting. I'm not sure if all of you know but Alice has a twin sister." Alice, previously playing with her napkin, turned her attention to the fat man at the end of the table. "On top of that, her sister is an exorcist. As a Noah it is our job to kill anyone with innocence and destroy the damned things ourselves."

"Yeah, but what does my sister have to do with this? Do you know where she is?" Alice stood up excitedly at the thought of finally being able to kill her very own sister, the one who made her life so miserable before she became a Noah.

"Sit down Alice, I'm not finished. I don't want to single you out but it's for the good of the family. It has come to my attention that Amy Stratford has been having dreams. Not the normal types of dreams that a hormonal teenage girl might have, but rather about us." The Earl took another sip of his drink before continuing on. "Recently we have seen more exorcists in the area and I believe it is because of these dreams that she is having."

"What? Why is this happening? How is this happening? How do you know about this" Alice asked in a frenzy, somehow she knew it had something to do with her.

"How is this happening? I beleive that it is because you two are twins and have some sort of supernatural connection, almost as if your souls are in sync. Why? This is just another guess but I believe it's just her duty as an exocirst and as your sister, to stop both you and the Noah's memory. When we sent Akuma to spy and kill the exorcists after gathering information, your sister was often mentioned as the one who leaked the information, also, that's she a pyscho bitch." The Earl continued. "The reason I have brought you all here is to warn you, once again Alice, I apologize; No one is to mention any further plans or even talk about our mission to Alice. It is too dangerous for anyone to figure out what we're doing, at least for the time being. This will only last until we are able to destroy Alice's sister." The Earl bowed his head to signify he was finished.

"...T-this isn't fair! I was already excluded from my other family! Now I'm to be excluded from this one? This family was supposed to be different! I was supposed to be wanted for once!" Alice's eyes started to swell up with tears and she quickly fled the room. Tyki stood up to go and comfort her but everyone excluding the twins gave him a look to just leave her be.

~*At the Black Order*~

"So do you understand the mission?" Komui pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, i guess..." Amy looked around some more, hoping to relocate Reever who had gotten away from her greasp.

"Good, you and Lavi will be leaving tomorrow." Komui beamed as he returned to his desk." Lenalee should be here with the coffee soon~!"

"Wait, you mean I have to go with this guy?" Amy whipped around to point her finger at Lavi.

"... You don't have to be so mean about it..." Lavi said under his breath.

"Hm, I thought you would like to go on a mission with Lavi. He is a boy and I know you like those!" Komui smiled creepily.

"Those? you make us sound like we're some kind of food..." Lavi continued under his breathe.

"No, not this one! He's a jerk!" Amy crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Hey, it was just a joke, okay? I was going to tell you once you calmed down." Lavi retorted.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that jokes were supposed to be funny, thanks for correcting me" Amy replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Alright, alright, you two. I hope that you two will get to know each other so this childish bickering will stop. Please, just work on this one mission together." Komui started rubbing the bridge of his nose, a headache forming from the two exorcist's.

"Alright, works for me." Lavi stood in his signature pose.

"...Fine," Amy mummbled under her breath.

"Good, I'll have a wake-up call arranged for you two. Please sleep well tonight.

"Hmph, don't talk to me unless it's absolutely needed... ginger."

"Hey, gingers do have souls!" Lavi shouted at the retreating female.

"Uh, what?" Komui looked up from his papers.

"Um, nothing, never mind." Lavi looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh, Alice!" Reever stepped into the room just as Amy was about to leave.

"Yes, darling?" Amy's voice was deflated.

"Uh, Okay? Are you still having... those dreams?" Reever asked uneasily.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. The one with my the Noah's. Yeah, I've also been dreaming about my parents... I think... no- never mind. Why?" Amy asked.

"It's nothing, just keep writing those dreams and your thoughts into your dream notebook."

"Huh, dreams, what's wrong?" Lavi asked in a seriously concerned tone.

"It's no business of yours!" Alice huffed as she finally left the room.

~*With Alice*~

"*Sigh* I think I might have overreacted..." Alice spoke into her pillow.

Alice turned on to her back and began to stare up at the ceiling and began to think_. 'Everyone is probably talking about me now. I didn't care. Why should I care? Despite the time I've spent here I doesn't actually know anyone, it's not like they're my friends,my family, my lover's. So what does it matter what they think of me? I'm just a stranger in their house. They argue sometimes but they all really care about each other, like a real family is supposed to. They don't care about me though. They don't want me to be apart of their family. Nothing changed, just like with my old family, I'm not wanted.'_ Alice shoved her face in her pillow again. For some reason her thought's turned to Amy._ Everyone loves her. She was always welcomed. No matter how many times she made a mistake, mommy and daddy would be there to assure her everything was alright. If I made the same mistake I would be scolded and cast aside. How envious I am of her._

*knock knock*

"Heehee, Alice, open up!" Alice's eyes snapped opened at the knocking of two fists on her door.

"Yeah, or we'll kick the damn door down!" She heard Devit yell from the other side of the door.

"...Go away!" Alice lifted her head from the pillow to yell at them.

"One minute she's climbing all over us, the next she's locked in her room sitting in her emo corner. Alice, open the god dammned door! Don't make me count, Gurl~! Ten, Nine, Eight,-" Alice thought for one more second and decided to open the door.

"...What?" Alice gave the two twins the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Um, w-we just... Don't take everything so personally! We're not just doing it to protect us but to protect you too! So, why don't you just suck it up instead of being a bitch to everyone? You're always so whiney and it's starting to bug the crap out of me! Damn you piss me off, woman!" Devit took a deep breath to catch up with the air he lost during his little rant.

"Heehee! You can be clingy but we still prefer it when you're smiling. Devit didn't mean it like that, he's just worried about you, I am too!" Jasdero stepped up with a worried look on his face.

"What? Don't say something stupid like that!" Devit put his gun to his brother head, looking the other way while blushing.

"..." Alice just stood there, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Uh, Alli? You're not going to cry again, are you? Heehee?"

"You even gave me a nickname~..." Alice's eyes grew larger as the tears began to flow down her face.

"Uh, It's not that big a-Woah!" Alice jumped at the boys giving them a big hug.

"Agh, get off of us, dammit!" Devit and Jasdero tried pushing her off them but it was useless. She was stuck to them like a burr.

"Jasdevi does love Alice~! Alice won't be so clingy anymore so that Jasdevi will love her even more!" Alice let go of the struggling boys and stood on her feet.

"Hey, we never said anything like that!" Devit quickly moved back to his feet as well.

"... Jasdevi, thank-you..." Alice started twiddiling her thumbs.

"Hee? Why is Alli thanking us?" Jasdero gave Alice a confused look as his brother pulled him out of the room.

"What do you think? Anyways, we're leaving now!" Devit said in an embarassed tone as he closed the door.

"Alli looks happier now..." Jasdero stated when the door's closed behind them," She's going to start stalking us again, isn't she?" Jasdero looked to his brother with an exhausted expression.

"...Yeah, probably. Dammit, why do we have to be so nice to the bitch?" Devit asked rehtoriacally.

"Devi~, It's because we're awesome! Hee!"

"You're right, but we might be too awesome..." Devit looked back at Alice's door before walking back to his own room.

"Jasdevi, if you ever fall in love with someone else, I'll have to destroy you~!" Alice closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

X

A/N: Sooo, I had no idea how to end this chapter that's why the ending sucked, actually the whole thing sucked. Anyways, I meant to have this up earlier but I ended up getting a lot more homework then I thought I would. Oh, and I started playing tokimeki memorial girl's side 3rd story again, so I got really addicted to it. Yeah, I play those types of games... I'm such a loser... Anyways... bye.


End file.
